Never love, only the cold optimistic one
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Music drabbles. Title has parts of the song titles. Slash  Cargan, Kogan, Jarlos, Jargan, Kenlos, Kames. REQUEST songs please!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! My first music drabbles with BTR slight swearing. Please enjoy! **

**1- The Only Exception- Paramore**

I remember the day my parents were officially divorced. I was a mess I locked myself in my room blocking out the world. My parents cried about it, which was strange, if they are crying over this then why did they want a divorce to begin with. It's not my problem anymore. They were married for fifteen years. This day was five years and I was only thirteen, now I'm eighteen and never been in love. I told myself that love doesn't last my parents are evidence.

" Kendall! Kendall" I come back into reality after I hear someone call my name. I look over my shoulder and see my best friend Logan standing there.

" Oh hey Logan. What's up?" I stand up away from my desk and walk over to him giving him a big hug.

" Just checking up on you, Kendall. We haven't hung in a while, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" I give him a smile and skip over to my mirror.

" Is that a yes then?" I laugh a bit and nod. I mess with my hair for a moment. I see Logan sitting on my bed through the mirror. I run over to him and grab his wrist and pull him towards his car.

The drive to our favorite restaurant that is only twenty minutes away from my dorm. Logan doesn't attend the same college as myself; he goes to the one across the city. I would only see him on the weekends if I was lucky.

"Kendall have you been seeing anyone lately?" The question caught me off guard, since when does Logan care about who was dating. I've been in two relationships but all in disaster.

" No I haven't. How about yourself, Logan."

" Me too, but I do like this certain guy, he's amazing, lovable, quirky, but he thinks he's broken and never been in love. I think you would like him." I laugh a bit that girl sounds like myself. People tell me that I'm lovable, caring, quirky, interesting yet I'm broken and never been in love. Wait, hold on a second. Is Logan in love with me? I told him I'm not going to be in love since my parent's divorce.

"Logan, do I know this guy? Is this guy me?" I take a pause after each question. He looks up at me from the menu with a small smile.

" Kendall, I've been in love with you since we were sixteen, two years. I might have broken Daniel and Alex's noses after they hurt you. I also know that you don't want to fall in love. But, you have to move on passed this. Love does last, you're parents loved each other so much but it was their decision to end their marriage." I stare at Logan for a moment or two.

" Logan, do you promise me that you won't hurt me? Won't leave me because you stop loving me? Can you promise that?"

" Of course I will promise you that. I will love you forever. I will never leave because I stop loving you. I can't ever stop loving you."

" You're the only exception, you know that. If I ever found someone that wasn't you I probably wouldn't love them like how I love you. You're special, unique, lovable and all around awesome." I smile at Logan and kiss him on the cheek.

2- **One Of Those Girls- Avril Lavigne**

Kendall is still on a date with Jo, it's almost eleven at night. I know I seem worried about him and yeah I am but more on the annoyed side. Jo isn't a good girl she always tricks guys into liking her with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She's good at this because she an actress. I told Kendall that she's not the right person for him but he ignores it.

" _Kendall come on you can't be seriously wanting to date this girl?"_

" _Well I am James if you like or not I'm dating her." _

The front door slams close a loud sound rings throughout the apartment, luckily Mrs. Knight and Katie aren't here and Logan and Carlos went to the convenient store for new light bulbs, Kendall stalks in angrily.

" I can see that you're date with Jo went bad?" I question Kendall he gives me a quick glare and slumps into the couch.

" Yeah it went terrible. She tricked me like you said James; she told me that she only liked me because of my voice and money. I can't believe I didn't listen to you I was in denial that's all." He covers his face with his hands. I rub his back in comfort.

" It's not your fault really, she's the only one to blame. You're an amazing guy Kendall so should know that. She's a slut just forget about her." Kendall looks up smiling at me.

" Thanks James I needed to hear that," he hugs me then heads into his and Logan's shared him.

3- **For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic- Paramore**

" Please don't leave, please don't dad!" I begin to yell as my father is leaving this family. Tears are rolling down my cheeks.

" Logan, I'm leaving. I'm sorry." My dad continues onwards stuffs in bags into his truck. I'm pulling on his jacket sleeves.

" Please dad! Don't leave!" I'm sobbing uncontrollably he hops into his truck and drives away. I fall to my knees on the driveway. My hands cover my eyes not caring about anything or anyone. I suddenly feel someone wrap his/her arms around me. My mother stares back at me helping me off the dry, hard pavement. We shuffle into the dimly lit living room. My mother hands me a cup of hot tea and she sits across from me.

" How could he just leave us? Leave Lucas, you and I ? Lucas isn't going to have a father growing up; he's only two months old. We had so much faith in him and he just gets up and leaves." I question to the mother and I knew she wasn't going to have answers.

" I don't know sweetheart. I honestly don't know. I'm just as upset and betrayed by your father. He thinks running away is the right thing to do, but it's not. He should have just talked to me about anything that was bothering him. But, no he just runs away. Leaving his family a lone."

" Do you think he'll come back, mom?"

" Logan, I don't think so. I'm sorry, but he probably won't come back."

I sit back into my chair and close my eyes. Tears roll down my face.

**4- Love Me For Me- Ashley Tisdale**

Logan and I have been dating for the passed two months it's been great. But, I still wonder why he would pick me. I don't have the perfect hair or body. I'm not like James or Kendall. I wear a helmet on my head instead and I'm a crazy, wild sixteen year old guy.

" Logan can I ask you something?" I ask him while lying on the couch. My head placed on his shoulder.

" Sure what's is it Carlos?"

" Why did you pick me?" He looks at my face smiles a bit.

" Because you're different, you're not perfect neither am I. I love that you're rebellious and outgoing it keeps me on my toes. It's what I love about you." I begin to smile widely he places a quick kiss on my forehead. We continue to watch Supernatural on the TV.

**5- Never Again- Kelly Clarkson**

I walked to my mailbox to read new mail there sitting in the pile is a letter from James. My heart begins to race I haven't seen him or spoken to him in six months. He broke my heart through a letter and now I have another from him. I pull out the mail and begin to sort through it James' letter sits on the table. I lift it up then begin to tear it into pieces tears falling down my face. I went to the couch to lay down and went back to what happened earlier this month.

" _Hey Kendall what's up?" I question him he's eyes begin to shift around. _

" _Logan I need to tell you something about James."_

" _What about him?" I say angrily. _

" _He's getting married to Rachael." My eyes shift around in surprise. _

" _I hope the ring he get's her will make her finger green." I say cynincally. _

I will never talk to James ever again, never again.

**6- What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flats**

I'm sitting in my room remembering that only three months ago my world came crashing down on me. My fantanastic boyfriend Carlos got into a car accident and died on impact. I loved him so much , but now he's gone I will always love him. He was everything I could ever wanted, unique, crazy, fun and outgoing. That's what I love about him.

Every morning it gets more and more difficult without him around simple things I hardly can deal with. Every time I see our best friends James and Logan I want to burst out crying it's so hard to move on. But, I should soon before I fall apart even more. Right now I want to sleep all day and dream about Carlos being alive. Together we would go do fun things like snowboarding down mountains or surfing at dusk.

Carlos I hope it's nice up there in heaven. I will always love you and you're in my heart.

**7- Cold As You- Taylor Swift**

" _Why are you always out so damn late Carlos?" I shout at him. _

" _I'm working! Why is so hard for you to understand James?" He screams back at him._

I only started that fight because I want to feel something. Carlos would always lie to my face, yell at me and so damn condescending. I felt like crap but I did nothing about for a year until I realize that things need to end.

" _Carlos it's over I'm through with all your shit." He stares at me blankly. _

" _James you don't mean that. Things are going to get better I promise." He tries me pull me into a hug. I slap away his hands. _

" _It's over," I quickly run out of his house before he could come after me. _

After that break-up I felt great about life again. Carlos wasn't there to ruin my happiness or my life. It's all over.

**Message me if you have any song ideas, if romance tell me who you me want to put together. Thanks! Also tell me if you want one of the songs into a full one shot. **

**Please review that mean a lot to me! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! **

**8****-** Dirty Little Secret – The All American Rejects

Carlos and I have been dating for the passed two months secretly. It gets hard sometimes being around him and I can't even hold his hand in public. But, we decide that it's best that we keep it our little secret.

" _Do you find it difficult being around me but we can't look like we're in love with each other, Kendall?" Carlos asks me I run my fingers through his hair. _

" _Yeah at times it does but moments like these out weigh the hard times. Plus I like having our relationship as a secret. We are like spies or ninjas it's fun being stealthy." He laughs causing me to smile._

" _One day we'll tell everyone about us right?"_

" _Definitely one day," I place a kiss to his temple. _

9 – Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato

Torn photos are scattered all around my living floor. Kendall decided to break up with me the second time. I cried for a few days soon I became just fucking angry at him. Why did he want to break up with me anyways? I love him, helped with college homework, yes I James Diamond helped my boyfriend with homework. I did everything he wanted yet he dumped me. Sadly I still love him even though he broke my heart twice. Why do I keep wanting to back to him? I run back to him but he doesn't run back to me. This ultimately sucks. I flop down onto my couch attempting to get rid of all my feelings of Kendall. A soft knock at the front door interrupts my thoughts. I open the door wide open, Kendall standing there with a bunch of red roses.

" I'm so sorry about breaking up with you. Can you please forgive me again?" He pleads with me. My eyes shift around in deep thought.

" Hmm, maybe I can forgive you but not at this moment."

" That works with me." He comes inside my apartment and sits on the couch.

_Oh here we go again_ I thought as I sat next to my off and on boyfriend.

10- Can't Have You- Jonas Brothers

The lights in my living room are dimly lit my palms covering my eyes. Tears slip down my face. _He warned me that he was going to leave. I didn't believe him I'm such a fool. _ He left a letter for me to read mentioning that he had to go. We were about to start dating that's when he started to act fairly strange around me.

"_What's wrong Carlos? You've seem very out of it lately." He looks up at me with sad eyes. _

" _Logan I might be leaving to go back home for a while." I stare at him blankly then ran out of the shared apartment. _

Everyday since that day I ran out of the apartment I didn't want to sleep or eat because I knew that would be hard for me to get up every day. I didn't want him to leave but he did. He left to go back home he didn't even tell me when he's coming back. Fuck I'm such an idiot. I love him so much but I can't have him. He's there and I'm here he didn't want to try a long distance relationship. Love ultimately sucks right now.

11- Bad Romance- Lady Gaga (requested by BigTimeBitch)

Two of my best friends are in love with me. How in the world did that even happen? This isn't going to go so well.

"_Hey Kendall can I tell you something?" James questions, I'm deeply in love with guy but I'm to scared to tell him this. _

" _Sure go ahead James."_

" _You're not going to hate me after I tell you this, right?"_

" _Of course James I never hate you."_

" _Ok, Kendall I'm…I'm in love with you." My mouth drops open my eyes are about to fall out. He's in love with me! YES!_

" _James I love you too." He smiles then pulls me into a kiss. _

Two weeks later, James and I began dating it was going amazing until I found out that Logan also loves me.

" _Logan are you okay?" I ask the pale, brunette._

" _Kendall I know I shouldn't say this or have this feeling because you're with James. But, I'm in love with you deeply. I can't even think straight sometimes." My eyes again want to fall out of my head. _

" _Ooh Logie. I'm sorry. But, I'm with James right now. I love you too but as a brother figure." His eyes soften in sadness. This is bad. _

So how can I live with three of my best friends, with two of them in love with me, in the same apartment? I have no idea and I'm caught in a bad romance.

**A/N: I hope these weren't too bad. I will post 3-5 songs for each chapter. I will try to update daily. Please review and request! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

12- Get Back – Demi Lovato

I remember back when Kendall and I were both seventeen and in love with each other. We used to be so happy together until it all came to an end. Kendall decided that it was best to end our relationship I agreed with him. Why would I agree with him? A- because we were losing a bit of fan base and B- we both weren't in love with each other anymore.

Right now it's been three years since our break – up, we are both twenty-one and single. I still miss being around him, hugging him, arguing with him and kissing him. I want to go back to our relationship but that's unlikely. Oh well it was just thought.

13- My Immortal- Evanescence

Going back to the memories when I would make Logan laugh when he was scared. Those memories are so damn painful. I was insanely in love with him but he didn't love me back. I remember that day when I told him I loved him.

" _Logan I—I—I love you," I stuttered out. He stared at me for a few moments. _

" _Carlos, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you." Logan turns on his heels and disappears into the living room leaving me crying on my bed. _

I hated this so fucking much. All the memories are planted in my brain and so is his voice plastered in my mind. I think I'll go crazy. I want this pain to end but nothing is going to help me. Why did I tell him that I loved him two years ago? And why can't I move on?

14- It's Not Over – Daughtry

Carlos and I just got into another argument over money. I despise fighting with him it breaks my heart because one of these days he's going to want to break – up with me. I don't want that I'm avoiding it so much.

" Kendall, baby," he calls from our bedroom doorway. I exit the bathroom and walk over to him. " Kendall I'm so sorry about arguing with you. I didn't mean to." He looks into my eyes.

" Carlos, can we stop fighting all the time?" He nods, " I just don't want this relationship to come to an end."

" Kendall it's not over, our relationship will never be over. I love you too much to end it." I smile he pulls my chin downwards then places a kiss to my lips.

" I love you so much too."

15- **The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift **

Every date Kendall and I went on turned out amazing. He would open the door for me I felt special. I loved him a lot at the time but I began to realize that he wasn't for me. He acted a tad bit insane but I didn't blame him for that because everyone tells me that it's because he's in love. We do act insane when we're in love. I think I was blinded by his humor and looks but he wasn't always bad-tempered. On certains time we did fight and by golly* he was anger. It didn't scare me I was just taken aback. I stopped loving him after being with him for two months my heart didn't break. He understood clearly Kendall wasn't angry with me at all.

A/N: I don't think I ever used golly in my daily vocabulary and I made Logan say that. :P

Please request and review :D


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing!

16- Don't Forget- Demi Lovato

Break-ups and heartbreaks aren't part of my to-do list before I turn twenty. Logan and I have been dating for three years now since we were seventeen, but it came to an abrupt halt. Logan decided to end things never gave me a specific reason why. I didn't eat or sleep afterwards for about two weeks. It was just so damn painful. I didn't want to sleep because he face would always be in my dreams I didn't eat because I couldn't bother lifting up my own hands. I stayed in my room all the time remembering all the memories we shared together. I hope he doesn't forget them I don't want to forget them.

17- This Is How It Feels- The Veronicas

You would think after three months after a break-up your ex-boyfriend who leave you alone. But, not Kendall he keeps coming to my apartment, calling my land line and cell phone all the time. It's different if it was me calling him because he dumped me but no he's the _one_ calling constantly. He left me out in the rain, I learned to hate him and does he think crawling back to me after dumping me I will take him back? I don't think so. This is how it feels to be left alone and ignored.

18- I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift ( requested by racingrebel117)

People always say that person you're best friends with knows you the best and the person you can be yourself around. That's how I'm around Carlos. I'm myself around him when I'm around other people I'm not like myself. I act different around Kendall and Logan I say I love my looks and I'm obsessed with materialistic things but I'm truly not. I care about peace, love, family and friends.

Carlos and I can spend time together no words spoken only staring up at the skies. If he laughs I will laugh if he cries I will cry too. He's my other half and I love him. He function of each other. Carlos comes over to the couch and plops beside me.

"Hey Carlos what's up?" I ask him as I lay head against his shoulder.

" Not much just thinking."

" What are you thinking about?"

" This is going to sound really cheesy. You know everything about me. I also can't live without you James." I smile a give him a quick kiss.

" I can't live without you too."

**A/N: I know I only put three drabbles today. I wasn't inspired by any new songs. Please review and request! =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! **

19- Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars (requested by CoolDolphin)

" You know you're amazing Logan," I tell him running my fingers through his hair.

" I'm not Kendall. Look at my hair, skin and my laugh is horrible." I look at him for a moment.

" Logan why won't you believe me? I love you so much. I adore your laugh, you're hair perfect and your skin is sparkling. There's nothing wrong with you," he hugs me tightly I give him a sweet, short kiss.

I never found anything wrong with Logan, he was perfect for me. There were zero imperfections, is that even possible one would say? I would say hell yes, Logan is perfect. He doesn't need to change a thing for me or anyone matter of factly. Every morning before I change my attire I tell Logan he looks beautiful. He makes me smile and stops my heart all the time. I love him for everything.

20- Need You Now- Lady Antebellum

It's one in morning and I'm missing him a lot. Carlos and I had a fight earlier today over if we should share an apartment. We both agreed that we should but then we fought over the money aspect. How much we each would pay. Carlos got upset and stormed out of my apartment that was twelve hours ago. I go over to my fridge and pulled out whiskey, maybe that can mask my pain. I take on shot of the whiskey while staring at my door hoping that he would come back. Two more shots I fumble around my phone thinking if I should call him. He probably think I'm crazy and of course drunk. I need him right now.

" Logan?" I hear his voice on the other end.

" Hey Carlos, I'm sorry about this morning. Please forgive me." He pauses I blink rapidly.

" I'm sorry too Logan. I can forgive you I'm coming to your place now I miss you."

" I love you." I hang up the phone waiting for him to arrive at my apartment.

21- That's Just The Way We Roll- Jonas Brothers

James, Logan, Kendall and I act like brothers and love having fun. We know we get a little crazy and loud but it's just how we roll. Plot different schemes, dancing at studio and laughing at ourselves. If we "acted" normal life would be boring we need to be loud and crazy if not then we would die. People think we need mental health from all our scheming and laughter but it's just how we roll.

21- All These Lives- Daughtry

In the midst of the early morning Logan Mitchell was kidnapped. His mother was calling him but it was too late. Glass shattered covering the hard flooring a masked man grabbed Logan.

" MOM!" Logan screams as he's being dragged out of his bedroom window.

" LOGAN!" His mother sprints from the kitchen watching her son being shoved into a black pick up truck. Tears roll down her cheeks pulls out her cell phone dialing 911.

It's been three months since the kidnapping. Poster plastered with Logan's face are beginning to fade away. Logan is losing faith, " When am I going to be set free?" he questions. Logan is an isolated room, no windows only an old cot and rusty toilet. His kidnapper feeds him once day donned in a mask. Logan pounds his fists against the hard, cold concrete wall. Sound of sirens can be heard in the distance.

" Someone! Please help!" Logan screams out. The door in his room gets knocked down two policewomen storm in the room. They carry his light body to the ambulance to be examined. Logan's mother comes out from the distance runs into her son's arms. Logan is reunited with his mother after his three months in captivity.

**A/N: I hope these weren't terrible. Please review and request! =D **


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing! Please enjoy! Review and request! =)

22- Facedown- Red Suit Apparatus (requested by RacingRebel17)

Kendall stumbles into our shared bedroom. I lift my head up from the current magazine I was reading. I see a bruise forming on his right side of his cheek. _Oh Jacob better not be hitting him again !_

" Kendall what happened?" He flinches when I try to wipe away the tears that are sliding down his face.

" Jacob hit me. Please James don't hurt him, it was an accident." Anger boils through my body, an accident? _How is hitting someone an accident?_ _Hitting someone is so low and cruel. _

" Kendall I don't think this is the first time he's hit you. Am I correct?" Kendall doesn't reply. " I've seen bruises on your stomach and back. Please tell me why you keep going back to him."

" It's because I love him and he doesn't mean it." Kendall's voice cracks a bit. Anger continues to flow through my system. I know that Kendall is lying because his voice cracks when he's lying.

" Kendall if someone loves you they wouldn't hit you. I would never hit you," Kendall's eye turn wide. I just admitted that I love him. Oops I was going to wait until later to tell him well knows it's out in the open.

" You love me?" Kendall stutters out I nod slowly. Suddenly Kendall tackles me with a hug. " James I don't love him please make it all go away. Please!" Kendall pleads I nod in agreement.

Kendall falls asleep on his bed I sneakily get out of the apartment heading for Jacob's apartment. Jacob and I fought, shouted strong language. I made it out of his apartment with a few bruises and a split lip but I did this for Kendall.

23- Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift

I may be a bit immature right now but I'm out for revenge. My boyfriend of two and half years, James, decides to break up with me for girl! I thought we were great together apparently not. I'm, drawing out plans for my revenge with Carlos. He's great with schemes right now we look out our apartment building window. James' new lover is driving his pick-up truck. Oh I'm so angry he never let me drive his truck! This begins my revenge now, Carlos and I raid James' bathroom. Spitting into his mouthwash, tossing out all his hair care products, destroying his hairdryer. As we exit James' bathroom Kendall is standing by the couch.

" What were you doing in the bathroom you two?" He points to us.

" Umm well you know James dumped me so just destroying his bathroom items," I blurt out. Kendall just laughs.

" Whatever man, but you know you can also just burn the pictures of the two of you when you guys were dating." I smile at this idea and head over to my pictures of James and I lighter in hand.

24- I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At the Disco

Depressingly I'm attending Jo and Kendall's wedding. I can't believing his marrying that slut. I'm waiting around for the ceremony to start within earshot I hear one of the bridesmaids telling someone that Jo slept with this guy two days ago. _Oh my gosh Kendall! I knew it Jo is such a whore how can you do that to someone especially my best friend! _ I scramble to find Kendall to in form of this. I see him with Logan and James in his dressing room.

" Kendall I need to tell you something, it's going to save your marriage even though you aren't going to marry Jo after this." Kendall stares at me confused.

" What is it Carlos?"

" Jo slept with a guy two day ago. She's whore Kendall you can't marry her. She sleeping around with other guys." Kendall, Logan and James jaws drop down in shock.

" I can't do this," Kendall pulls off his tie and runs out of the room. I chase after him calling his name but no answer. After a few minutes I finally caught up to Kendall, damn his a fast runner, he stops and stares at me.

" Kendall I'm sorry about Jo," Kendall paces around me.

" Don't be Carlos you're just protecting me and thanks for saving me from a huge mistake I was going to make."

**I just listened to Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift it's pretty good and very different from her usual songs. I like it! :) **


	7. Note please read!

Please Send Requests so I Can Write More! I haven't been inspired lately and requests help alot. So please please with cherries on top send me requests. It can been ANY type of music.

Thank you! =)


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Oh look all of them are requested. Thanks so much for requesting, reviewing, and favoriting it means so much. :)

25- I Promise You- Selena Gomez ( request by RunsWithWerewolfs)

Logan and I have been dating for about three months now. I love him deeply insane how much I love him. Right now Logan and I have our hands intertwined together, " Logie can I tell you something?"

" What is it Jamie?"

" I want to tell you that I love you so much and I promise you that I will love you with all my heart and soul. Even though people will say that we are "too young to be in love" I still love you," Logan smiles his eyes are slightly watery.

" I love you so much James." I pull Logan into a kiss.

Every time I'm around Logan my heart skips a beat and the entire world disappears.

26- Hero- Enrique Iglesias ( requested by midnight knightress)

People take Logan for granted all the time it pisses me off. Logan is a great, intelligent, amazing and gorgeous boyfriend/person. Logan storms into our shared bedroom tears sliding down his face I pull him into a tight hug.

" What happened Logan?"

" My mother she hates me. I told her about us she doesn't love me anymore." He says while crying into my chest.

" Shh it's okay Logan. Your mother is not worth your love. My family, James, Carlos and I love you so much. Don't let your mother bother you." Logan leans back from my chest looks into my eyes.

" Do you really mean that Kendall?"

" Of course I do Logie. I will stand with you forever you take my breath away every day. I love you," Logan and I both smile.

" You're my hero Kendall."

27- The Right Kind Of Wrong ( requested by midnight knightress)

I shouldn't be in love with Kendall and I don't know why I am. He has a reputation of breaking hearts like Joe Jonas and I don't really want that. I don't want to have a broken heart even though we're best friends things can end badly. We've been dating for the passed ten months I can't be away from him longer than an hour. I need to be in his arms they make me feel safe.

" Hey Logie what's up?" Kendall says breaking my thoughts. I look at his eyes my strength becomes jello. I think may this is why I love Kendall.

28- Good To You ( requested by Abby1234)

I like Kendall and Kendall likes me, James. We aren't dating yet but it's getting somewhere. I treat him with respect, love and kindness. If he's away I will message him telling him that I miss him. I remind Kendall that I'm going to be good to him so he doesn't need to worried. But I don't think he's worried, " Hey James."

" Hey Kendall how are you?"

" I'm good. Umm James do you want to be my boyfriend?" I smile and nod my head wildly. " I take that as a yes." I pull him into a kiss.

" I'm going to be so good to you Kendall."

**I really hope these weren't bad because I haven't listen to anyone of them until today. **

**Two random things I want to say, I made into the spring play we start rehearsing in Jan after my break that starts on Tuesday. :) Secondly I find this confusing, Kendall says in this in a interview with GOOM radio back in August. Kendall says, "****I'm dating somebody but you know****I don't have a girlfriend."**

**Please keep requesting and reviewing! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I own NOTHING! I wish I did though.

29- Breathe- Taylor Swift

Carlos and I have been best of friends since we were toddlers. For eight months we were dating everything was going great until Carlos decided to end things. I was completely caught off guard, why did he end things? Everything was going great right? Since the break-up I feel like I'm losing him as a friend. I avoid Carlos on several occasions not on purpose though it just happens. I remember when we were dating we use to fight in the early mornings over stupid things.

" _Carlos I don't want to watch another movie. It's 2 in the morning. Please I can go back to bed?"_

" _Kendall come on one more movie it'll be done by 3:30 I promise," Carlos gives me the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't ever say no to that. _

It's depressing that our relationship didn't last long but it's better if we stay as friends.

30- You and I Tonight - Faber Drive (request by abby1234)

I lay out candles for my date with James tonight in my apartment's dining room. We've been together for three years now since we were seventeen. I hear a soft knock on the door James is standing at the doorway smiling widely.

The dinner was peaceful and sweet. James and I fit perfectly together we are like magnets. Always drawn together I hope we can stay like this forever, just James and Kendall, they two of us for life.

* 31- Decoy- Paramore

I'm such an ass I used Carlos because I couldn't accept that James wouldn't love me. Sadly I would do it all over, I'm the worst person in the world. But, how could Carlos not notice me using him? Everyone knew that I love James apparently Carlos didn't know. I remember the day I told Carlos that I was using him I felt terrible but I need to tell him.

" _Carlos we need to talk."_

" _What is it Logan?" _

" _I've been using you Carlos. I never loved you. I'm sorry," I lied at the last sentence. I'm not sorry at all. I look at Carlos eyes tears forming. _

" _I can't believe you Logan!" He screams sprints out of my room. _

When James found out about me using Carlos he wasn't amused at all. Oops.

Please review and request they mean a lot to me. And I completely adore them like music! :)

I may write Decoy drabble into a two shot. Please tell me if I should or not. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing! :( **

**32- Pain- Hollywood Undead (requested by Flameheart2013)**

My name is Carlos Garcia I'm currently nineteen years old and I hate my life. Everything is going wrong lately. I lost my voice for two months so I couldn't perform, my girlfriend of three years dumped me and my parents disowned me. Right now I just want to die and have everyone move on. Toying with a knife thinking of a place to stab myself I find I should stab my heart. I think that will be best I lift up the knife about to plunge but I stop myself. I can't do this I shouldn't do this. Everything will be better hopefully.

**33- Hold On- Jonas Brothers**

Camille and I were dating for about four months totally head over heels. But, she decided to break it off. I was of course sadden by this. But, my best friends Carlos, James and Kendall told me that everything will be alright. I need to hold on and forget about the relationship. They said that one day I will find someone that it worth holding on to.

**34- Cannibal –Ke$ha ( requested by blakelovespace103)**

I'm deeply in love with Carlos. It's insane how much I love him. I remember when I was younger in elementary school I was so smitten I'd stalk him. He would say, " stop fowoling me Logie. It's rwellie weerd." I know I seem really crazy but I was a child. Every time he says he loves me my heart flutters, racing fast. He is so adorable I sometimes want to eat him up, not literally though. I'm not a cannibal.

**35- Toxic- Glee/Britney Spears (requested by Flameheart2013)**

Every time I kiss my boyfriend, James, electricity runs through my veins. I feel lightheaded afterwards. Our relationship is like a roller coaster such a rush and I love it. I find our relationship is an addiction I need to be around James. I wonder if he feels the same about me, Kendall Knight.

**Please request and I only do K-T rating on this. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a while I've been busy with Play practice and tests! Mid-terms are coming soon. :/**_

_**I own nothing! **_

**36- You Don't Belong To Me- Daughtry**

I've been with Kendall about for eight months now and we've been best friends since we could walk. Our relationship went amazing but then it came crashing down. I broke things off with Kendall because one he was too clingy and he constantly lied to my face.

I remember the other day he attempted to get back with me.

" _James, Jaime please. I'm sorry can we get back together?" Kendall pleads. _

" _Kendall no. We can't get back together. Look around you, I'm moving on and you lied to me. How can I get back with you? You're living lies. I can't be with you." _

Kendall lied to be about being over Camille, they dated for a year before Kendall and I got together. It hurts me that he would lie to me even as my best friend.

**37- Breathe- Angels and Airwaves (requested by serenemonologue****)**

I lay on Central Park's grass with Carlos next to me, fingers intertwined together. I love Carlos dearly. He's my everything.

" Carlos."

" Hm, yes Kendall?" he whispers.

" I love you, you know that?" He smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead.

" I love you too Kendall, very much."

" I could spend my entire life with you and I'm planning on doing so." We both smile widely. I press a kiss to his lips and continue to watch clouds roll on by.

**38- You're Love is My Drug- Ke$ha (requested by Flameheart2013)**

I hardly can function without Logan. He's the air I breathe and without him I would die, figuratively of course. He's presence makes my heart beat loudly. I need to be around him. He's love is my drug he's my addiction. We do everything together and we love each other deeply. You know I think maybe in a month or so I'll propose to him I really want to marry him. I hope he say yes.

_**I was going to do two more drabbles then I realize that it would be too heavy on Kendall and Ke$ha so I'm currently going to a drug/songfic on Kendall from the help of James. No romance with Kendall. James/Logan mentioned. So that will be up later! **_

**Please please request! Without requests I can't write any these drabbles and please no more Ke$ha for a while. **

**Thank you! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm soo sorry that I've updated in almost a month! I've been super busy with play practice, the end of the semester and mid-terms! Really sorry! **_

_**I unfortunately own nothing. :( **_

**40- Pain- Three Days Grace (requested by Flameheart2013)**

I've been in love with James for two years now, when we were fourteen. The thing is that is hundred percent straight. Yes you can call me a pessissmist but it's true though, James Diamond wouldn't want to date his best friend, Kendall Knight. It's hard to get over your best friend especially when you have to see him every single day and I live with him too. Ugh, this is so painful for me but I rather feel pain than nothing at all. If I felt nothing then I would feel that James means nothing to me but he means a lot to me despite that he's just a friend. That's better than nothing, again.

**41- According to You- **Orianthi –

I decided to end things with Camille. She was always complaining about my personality, so boring. I wasn't doing much with my life except studying for becoming a doctor. But, that was one reason another was that I was in love with my best friend Kendall. He makes me feel special, total opposite of Camille. He cared about me and didn't mind me studying for becoming a doctor. I trusted him and he trusted me. I think today is the day I'm going to admit to Kendall that I, Logan Mitchell, is in love with him and that he's the total opposite of Camille.

42- **Unfaithful**

You could say that James is unfaithful because he always has women lined up at the door and I complete and utter flirt. But, this time it's me that is unfaithful. I cheated on James with my ex-girlfriend Stephanie and I continue to see her behind his back. I should've stop her become she started to kiss me but I let it happen. It was all a blur to me.

" _Carlos?" I hear James whimper from behind me and Stephanie. My lips are still pressed against hers and she's in my lap. She slides off heading back to her apartment. _

" _I'm sorry," I lied to him. _

Everyday at noon I meet up with Stephanie, fooling around for two hours. James knows nothing. I should be honest with him but I honestly can't. When he finds out about this he's going to be so damn broken. It's my fault but I can't stop.

**43- Sweet Dreams- Beyonce **( bolded is in Kendall's dream)

Every night I rush to my bed so I can dream of Carlos. It's seems so real though pressing our chests together, running my hands through his hair and lacing our fingers together. He whispers my name in my ear " **Kendall, I love you." I shiver slightly. He presses a kiss to my temple. **

It seems really special and I wish it to be realistic. But, I know that won't happen. It's a shame but I have my dreams to go to and that's where Carlos and I are together.

_**Please review and request! **_


End file.
